


End of the Evening

by Skylark



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kyuhyun, move," Yesung says, trying to shift out from underneath the boy and the blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/gifts).



"Kyuhyun, move," Yesung says, trying to shift out from underneath the boy and the blanket. Both are too heavy, the warmth clinging to his skin and making the back of his neck prickle. "I have an early schedule tomorrow, I have to sleep."

Kyuhyun throws an arm across him and buries his face in Yesung's shoulder, pinning him more firmly to the couch just to be contrary. Yesung grumbles and fights his way free anyway, feeling Kyuhyun mumble something as he kicks the blanket off.

"What?" Yesung says.

Kyuhyun repeats, "I said, I like you." Yesung abruptly stills, and Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "So you should just sleep here."

There's a moment of silence. "Um," Yesung says, carefully, "I'm going to go to bed now."

Kyuhyun shrugs and lets go, sprawling back across the couch. Yesung awkwardly leans over and tucks the blanket in around Kyuhyun's shoulders, watching his eyes drift closed again, brow slightly furrowed.

"I like you too," he says, "maybe."

"Okay," Kyuhyun says, not really listening. "Good night, hyung."

"Good night," Yesung says. He stands there for another moment, and then reaches out to rest a hand on Kyuhyun's hair. The soft strands tickle his fingers.

Kyuhyun smiles slightly at the touch, and that's what Yesung remembers as he turns and walks back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my friend Aro asked me to write her some Kyusung. (I tried.)


End file.
